


Beast and the Harlot

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [38]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: First Cheelai/Brolly minismut! We’ll see how this goes.Artist: Avenged Sevenfold
Relationships: Brolly/Cheelai (Dragon Ball)
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Beast and the Harlot

The wet slapping of flesh sounded through the cabin, her moans soon following.

That mint green skin, stretching on for days, tasted just as sweet as he thought as Brolly licked and nibbled her neck. His thick cock, pulsing and twitching as more blood rushed down to his member, thrust quickly inside of her.

“Mmm, you think that’s a good enough ‘thank you’ for saving you?” Cheelai cooed, a dirty smirk spread across her face.

He grinned back before thrusting even harder and faster inside of her, her screams and the dripping of her pussy more than enough answer to how much she enjoyed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
